


you’ll always come back

by gvynine



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, BOXER TWEEK BOXER TWEEK, Boxer Tweek, Child Abuse, Fluff, I love him, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Ratings may change, but don’t tell anyone, but that’s okay she’s adorable and we love her, craig is soft for tweek, craig tucker - Freeform, craigs family are absolute sweethearts, craigs pov, i don’t know i don’t even have a sturdy plot yet, idk it might get pretty dark, love me some height differences, may be OOC?, maybe smut later on? we’ll see, mentions of abuse, mentions of tweeks parents, pretty gay, short tweek!!, sorry i’m excited i love him, tall craig !!, the whole yaoi thing didn’t happen, there will probably be a lot of characters mentioned, this is mainly creek-centric, tricia totally has a crush on tweek, tweek is sad, tweek tweak - Freeform, usually, who isn’t tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvynine/pseuds/gvynine
Summary: Craig had known Tweek since he was nine. They’d been pitted against one another in a fight (which ultimately lead to Tweek picking up how to box), and they’d become best friends since— even to the point where Tweek had become a permanent member of Craig’s close-knit friend circle. But when Tweek suddenly up and leaves for a few years, what will Craig do when he sees him again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so uh. i really just wrote this on a stupid notes app on my phone and there are probably billions of mistakes and my writing Really isn’t the best so blease dont be too mean lol. just tell me if i made a mistake and i’ll fix it!!! i just wanted to write something and i want this to go somewhere so. the updates may be a bit sporadic!!! i’m warning you i’m very inconsistent. thank u for readinf (this first chapter will be hella short i’m sorryyyy)

Tweek Tweak. I’ve known the kid since I was nine. The boy with wild, thick, golden, curly hair, and pale skin with billions of freckles littering his body akin to the constellations I read about in astronomy books. The boy with heterochromatic eyes, a green hue with a golden center, and brown flecks and splotches dotting his irises, framed by thick, light brown eyelashes. The boy with a button nose and soft, pink lips I’d stare at in math class. The boy, who, seven years later, is standing right in front of me. I hadn’t seen him in years since he’d moved when he was twelve— sure, four years may seem like not too long for some people, but when the kid you’ve (not-so-secretly) loved for seven years up and leaves without a trace or a goodbye, time sure does seem to slow down to a painful pace. 

Before I get too far into talking about Tweek and how absolutely godforsakenly pissed off I am over him leaving, let me give you some background. My name is Craig Tucker. I’m sixteen, I have a job at some fuckshit grocery store as a cashier, which, let me tell you, is lame. I attend South Park High, which all in itself isn’t a bad school, physical property-wise. It’s really just some of the staff and pretty much all of the dumbfuck kids that attend. I could go on for hours about how much of a douchebag Cartman is, or how perverted Kenny is (how Tweek could ever get along with that boy is beyond me), or even how creepy the goth kids are. The only kids I really like there are Jimmy, Token, and Clyde. Clyde is a big crybaby, and he pisses me off sometimes, but it’s whatever. Token is chill, and he’s always really calm. Plus he’s rich, so I can’t complain. He might sue me if I say anything bad about him. Jimmy tells really bad jokes all the time. He can be an asshole, but it’s kinda funny usually. I live with my fuckwad sister, Tricia, my mom, my dad, and my guinea pig, Stripe. 

Fast forward to now. As I finished bagging some lady’s items and gave her her change, I reached for the next person’s items to place in the bags. A sharp gasp immediately brought my attention to the person that stood on the other side of the register, and, you guessed who. Tweek. He looked a little different now, still short— actually, very short to me, considering I was already tall. I probably stood at least ten inches taller than the poor boy, who gazed up at me with familiarity. His eyes were still the same, green with golden rings around his pupils, with the brown flecks. The only noticeable differences I could make out was his hair was probably jaw length now and assumedly pulled back into a messy ponytail. It was funny how baby-ish he still looked. He seemed to have ditched button-ups, which, ironically, he could never button up, for a black hoodie which was probably too big for him judging by how the sleeves were rolled halfway up his forearms, exposing even more of his freckled skin. I guess I’d been staring at him for a while, because he’d started shaking and getting nervous. 

“—Dude. Dude. Craig— Can—Can you just, stop staring at me like that?” He uttered. His voice was a bit deeper, but smoother than it was last time I’d heard it. Puberty is a funny thing. 

“Sorry.” I replied simply, as I glanced at the item I was about to scan. It was coffee grounds— which was predictable. “Don’t your parents own a coffee shop?”

“I cant drink that shit anymore, man. It fucks me up.”

I blinked. Had he always cussed like that? It was kind of—

“I don’t have all day.” He muttered hurriedly, as he shifted his weight from leg to leg. “My parents want me home.”

 

And that’s how I got stuck in this situation. My childhood crush decides to show up, except this time he isn’t even just cute, but he’s hot, and adorable, and now I just want to hold the boy, because he looked so tired and the bags under his eyes were so terrible he could’ve gone shopping with them. I already knew his parents were shitty, which was probably the key reason he looked like (cute?) garbage. All I know now is that I need to figure out which house he moved into, which won’t be hard, considering how small the town is, and how to talk to him without him finding a way to avoid me.


	2. it’s been a while, man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HSMGNSG i’m really sorry for the hiatus. i was gonna start another story but i got lazy. i’m trying to practice my writing!! i have 0 motivation though. so, have this mess :’) it’s 4:13 am, so i’ll revise later. thanks for sticking thru! also i’m sorry for the short chapter gmdjgnd i’m. so unprepared

It’s been a while since i’ve updated you all, hasn’t it? Well, don’t worry. Not much has happened. Until today, really. 

It’d been about a week after the last time I wrote to you all. Today I saw Tweek. At school. I’d been at my locker, talking to Clyde and Token, and out of the corner of my eye I just barely spotted the golden curls passing by me. And here we are now. I cut my conversation with Clyde and Token short just as Jimmy hobbled over to claim my spot, pushing through the wave of students that passed in the opposite direction to attempt to catch up to the boy. 

I’d never been so glad I was tall, if I were shorter I may have lost him in the swarm of students. I caught up as he began opening his locker, and I headed over and leaned against the locker next to his, waiting for him to notice my presence. 

After a moment, his hazel eyes met mine, and I swear he could’ve jumped ten feet in the air. 

“What the hell, Craig?!”

I shrugged off the response, raising a brow. 

“Nice to see you too, Tweek.”

With a frustrated growl, he got presumedly what he needed from his locker, likely planning to ignore me. Not so fast. 

“So, your first day here, huh?”

Not even a growl this time. Okay, Tweek. Let’s try something else. 

“Why did you move away?”

This made him pause and tense up for a minute, but he simply shoved his books into the brown, ratty messenger bag slung over his shoulder, slammed his locker, and gazed up at me. 

“That’s none of your business.”

Something warm blossomed in my chest, and I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms. Anger. 

“Of course it’s my fucking business, Tweek. You basically disappeared off the face of the god damn planet for four years. Everybody was worried, man.”

He couldn’t meet my gaze after that, but I already knew he had something to say. After a few moments of standing awkwardly, he inhaled, finally making eye contact. 

“Meet me at the park after school. I’ll tell you a few things.”


End file.
